


A Court of Reunion and Redemption

by plnr17



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Loss, Love, Pain, Smutt, Velaris (ACoTaR), redemption arch, return of lost love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plnr17/pseuds/plnr17
Summary: After 400 years a person the inner circle believes to be dead returns.  the long-lost love of Cassian accepts the mating bond and we watch the horrors she faced over the past 400 years unfold in an effort to return home to Velaris.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, cassian/original female charactor
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The Illyrian mountains were frozen. The only life that seemed to flourish was the worriers training in the rink. It was so cold that many already had frostbite. Hair froze to people's faces, and limbs were turning blue. Rhys had sent Cassian back to the mountains to look after his troops and report any unrest amongst the innermost clans. So far, Cassian had picked up little information about a rebellion, but he's positive that any plans in the making had halted at his mere presence. Nesta has taken to the female side of the training camps. All Cassian could do is pray for the poor female Illyrian warriors that happen to cross her.

While Cassian was in the mountains, he had made it his duty to train the female worriers. He knew that whenever he was gone, their training was left unsupervised. Leaving most of the women subjected to cruel and unusual tasks. When he was in the female squadron, Cassian suddenly felt a tug through his core. Like a string was attached to him and started to pull him away from his duties. The tug began to itch and yank. Cassian quickly excused himself and barked out an order to continue a few more training reps to the Illyrian females. The string kept pulling and yanking at his stomach; Cassian started to beat and smack his core to make the pulling stop, earing a few sidelong glances and sneers from the other generals. Reluctantly Cassian took to the sky in the direction the string was summoning him too.

When he leaped into the air, the cold wind and icy air surrounded and stung his wings. It took a minute for his body to settle and adjust to the fridged air and wind under his wings as he felt each muscle strain and move as he soared through the sky. It was nearing dark when he felt the pull start to lessen. The string; turned limp and faint by the time he reached the hidden cabin. The snow forts still stood upright from the solstice snowball fight. Snow had softly landed on top of the barricades which began to look more like a lump than a fort. Steadily Cassian landed, snow swirling as he settled. Instantly Cassian began to look around for Feyre, Mor, Rhys, Az, or Ameran, for they were the only ones who knew about this place. He just assumed that one of them had summed him. He was damn sure it wasn't Nesta, for she had refused to look at him when they were up in the mountains. She even declined to train if he was to be the instructor that day. Cassian had to wonder if she was receiving any training at all, for he knew that most of the other commanders didn't bother to train the female worriers. Cassian squinted and searched through the blinding snow, still feeling the slight pull of the string at his core. His body began to tense up, and he quickly found himself reaching for his Illyrian blade.

He quietly trudged through the snow and slammed down his mental shields. He heard a crunch in the distance, and his siphons started to admit a ruby glow revealing his location. Cassian quickly tried to cover the glittering jewels, for, in the middle of the snow showers, they lit up like a solstice tree. Whizz! Something shot right by his head, grazing his left ear. The cool impact left his ear stinging. Immediately, Cassian darted behind the tree, adrenalin coursing through his veins. In a fighting stance, Cass peaked his head out from behind the gargantuan tree. His eyes narrowed as he scanned his surroundings for his assailant.

Again another projectile launched toward him, thudding into his arm with fierce velocity. At second glance, Cas saw that it was a snowball. At the realization, he silently sheathed his blade and bent down, cupping snow and ice in his hands, crafting the perfect snowball. When he went to right himself, he felt a smack in his side, and he tumbled over a flash of black leather, collided with his frozen face. Cassian swiftly positioned his feet underneath his attacker and snatched them up by the waist. He flung the light body into the air, whirled around, and slammed the person into the delicate snow, pinning them to the ground. His forearm braced around their neck, his opposite leg dug into their hipbone, preventing any chance of them wiggling free. His other arm raised above his head, hand balled into a fist prepared to strike. The icy air lacerated his skin and whipped his long jet black hair across his face. With his fist still raised,

Cassian peered down upon his attacker. Half of their face was shielded with a black wool scarf. A few wisps of onex hair cascaded down the front of their pale, placid face. But the eyes, he's seen those eyes before. They were steel violet, which did not falter as they stared back at him. Then he was bombarded with the scent of sea salt and citrus. The overwhelming recognition knocked him off his feet. Cassian stumbled back, eyes wide, making a backward scurry away from the former assailant. After a moment of adjustment, his attacker quickly and delicately removed their face covering, unveiling what he already knew to be true. "Elena," Cassian breathed. A sequence of thoughts and feelings shocked his senses. She was dead! For over 400 years, she and her mother had been presumed dead. Killed by Tamilins father.

Cassian blinked and rubbed his eyes. Making sure the swirling snow and crashing wind wasn't messing with his mind. But no, he would recognize those steal violet eyes anywhere. Rhys had the same eyes; they were the eyes of their mother. The mating bond tugged her closer and closer. Slowly Elena crawled across the snow with cat-like precision and leaped into Cassian's arms. She wrapped her leg around his waist and flung her arms around his neck with such force they collided into the snowy ground again. With an internal click, the mating bond snapped into place. Elena was straddling a toppled over Cassian. Face angled above his, and her frozen onex hair made a curtain around both of their heads. Without hesitation, her delicate, dainty lips brushed against his. The light touch sent shivers cascading down his spine. In a heartbeat, Cassian pushed himself into a sitting position and grabbed her face pushing the obsidian hair aside. The rough calluses of his hands trace her soft rosy skin as tears spring to her lilac eyes. Cassian quickly deepens the kiss running his hands through her hair to keep his own tears from spreading. Elena wrapped her ice-cold finger around his waist, small tears dripping onto Cassian's cheeks, filling them with warmth after the frigid air leached it away.

Leisurely and with great effort, Cassian pulled back and began to kiss away Elena's tears away. Her hair whipped around them as a gust of wind engulfed them, sending a shower of snow around the pair. Gracefully Cassian got to his feet, cradling Elena in his arms, and wandered toward the cabin entrance. As he walked, Elena slung her arms around his neck and leaned her head against Cassian's chest closing her eyes. The entire time Cassian couldn't pull his gaze away from her radiant face. He took in every inch of her, finally noticing the dirt that smudged her rosy cheeks and the small cut that sliced through her top lip. When they approached the doorstep, Cassian groped the door frame in an effort to find the doorknob, for his mind still refused to pay attention to anything that wasn't the beautiful woman lying in his arms. When he finally got the door open, fae light illuminated the cabin, casting rays of warmth to every corner. Benevolently, Cassian set Elena atop the velvet sofa where there was already a fire crackling in the hearth. Once out of his arms, Cassian took the time to drink her in. He plopped down next to her, awestruck.

As he gazed upon his mate, he took notice of her weathered and torn clothes. Her messy and frozen hair and purple fingers. He noticed the tired and worn expression she tried to hide and the sadness that crept underneath her glittering eyes. She adorned clothes that weren't apart of night court culture. He did not recognize what court they were subject to. It took a great deal of effort not to rush her into the nearest bedroom and devour every inch of her. Hell, If it was up to him, he would be content to take her up against the wall. Cassian casually reached for her delicate cold hand and guided them up to his face, gently kissing along her knuckles and letting them rest upon his cheek. The warmth of his face and a steady stream of tears gradually thawed her frosted fingers.

" I thought you were gone." Cassian breathed as his facade cracked and his face crumpled into a heap of joy and pain. " For four hundred years, I thought I had lost you forever. Where were you all this time?" Elena tentatively drew her hand back and fiddled with her garment. Pain, sorrow, fear, and joy flashed through her face as her gaze drifted to her lap.

"I got sent to another world for my safety. Every second I was gone, I spent trying to return home." Elena's voice was just a mere whisper as she relayed the information. Gradually her hands returned to his face and began to brush away his tears as her own began to fall. "Of course, there's more to the story, some of which I'll share in time. Others I may never be able to reveal." And with that, she pulled Cassian toward her and kissed him.

Much like the first, this one was laced with uncertainty, as if goading him to proceed. Immediately the kisses became hungry and intense. Cassian cupped the back of her neck and gently laid Elena down. He swiftly flicked his tongue over her lips, asking for an invitation to be let in, which she happily obliged. Cassian's hands began an exploration over her body as she began to fiercely remove his fighting leather. There was no hesitation as she slipped off his bandleader and tossed it to the floor, and began the task of undoing every button on his tunic, ultimately opting to tear it open with one fluid motion. The action sent a charged energy through the room. With his chest exposed, Cassian bent down and began to nip at Elena's ear, sending a playful burst of pain and pleasure surging through her spine. Cassian began to make a trail of kisses down her neck, delicately pressing on the tender skin. A small mone escaped her lips, urging Cassian to keep going as she lightly dug her fingernail into his back.

Cassian continued his trail of kisses down her body, making quick pitstops at the peaks of her breasts and under her navel. He then smoothly dragged his hand in the wake of his kisses, choosing to settle them at her waist. The movement of his fingers was effortless as Cassian began to slide down her worn travel pants. Elena arched her hips, allowing the movement to become quick and fluid. Cassian then tossed the garment aside, landing next to the now roaring fire in the hearth. Elena then sat up, lifting her tunic as she rose, which soon joined the castaway pants. Gooseflesh emerged on her exposed skin, and the light of the fire danced across her frail body. The only clothing that remained on Elena was a slim pair of undergarments, leaving little to the imagination. Cassian took this time to look upon his mate, trying to etch every detail of her into his brain.

A long scar puckered with age ran down her torso, intersecting with a talisman and symbols that laced her body. Cassian did not doubt that those talismans were what brought her back to Prythian. He drank in the whip marks that plagued her back and inner calves. Upon noticing them, a wave of anger and guilt washed over them. For a moment, he hated himself for not being able to protect her, for not trying hard enough to bring her back. Elena noticed the paint that danced in his expression and kissed away the tears that threatened to spill over. She pulled Cassian back down and kissed his temple, allowing his head to rest on her chest and listen to her beating heart. A reminder that she is alive and back home. With a quick turn of his head, Cassian again made a trail of kisses down her midsection.

This time: taking extra care as he brushed over the lacerated puckered skin. Cassian flared his wings, casting a small shadow over the room. He then retreated behind Elena, so they were touching back to chest. Tauntingly, Cassian reached over and brushed his hand down her midsection, making idle circles as he traveled toward the seam of her underwear. Elena then brought his other hand to her chest, where Cassian then cupped her breasts and delicately flicked his thumb over her now peaked nipple. As Cassian burrowed his head into the crook of her neck, Elena let out a soft moan of pleasure, leading Cassian to make light teasing circles overtop the fabric of her undergarments. As his fingers increased their steady rhythm, Cassian nipped at her neck then licked away the small playful hurt. With his wings still out and engulfing them in a cocoon, Elena secretly reached out and brushed the delicate, taut membrane with a fingernail, eliciting a sharp hiss from her mate.

Cassian took the playful toughing as a challenge, and slid his fingers underneath Elenas underwear, and plunged them deeper inside her. At the sudden intrusion, Elena let out a small pleasurable yelp. Accompanied by a wave of pleasure that engulfed her. Cassian let out a slight growl when he felt how drenched she was and began a steady pumping of his fingers meant to diver her crazy. As the rapid movement continued, Elena let out a soft hiss and knotted her hands in the couches fabric. As her little noises grew, Cassian slipped another finger inside and increased his pace. Right as she was about to shatter, he slammed his thumb into her apex, sending sparks of ecstasy through her body and sent her plunging over the edge.

After Elena regained conscious thought, Cassian slid both of his hands out of her grasp, nestled his mouth at her bottom entrance. With a course flick of his tongue over her apex, he soon sent her shattering over the edge again. Elena's joyful yeps bounced off the walls, and Cassian grew harder at her pleasure. The sweet taste of her release enveloped Cassian's mouth, so he reached up to kiss her in order to share what he experienced with her. Their tongs collided with fierce energy, and Elena's hand ran down Cassian's chest and across his back in playful exploration. Her roaming hands soon stopped at his belt buckle. her eyes pleaded with him. Demanding to feel all of him. Sitting up, Elena masterfully began to remove his final garment to get what she truly desired. Elena focally laid Cassian on his back, making him sheath his wings. With Cassin laying down, he was completely at her disposal. With him standing at full attention: Elena took his length in her hands and began to make a trail of kisses down his shaft and back up to its head.

His cock twitched at every kiss and stroke of her tongue. Finally, she put her lips around him and took in every inch. As she did so, Cassian let out a string of curse words and grasped the arm of the couch, knuckles turning white as he gripped the soft fabric. With each stroke and a slight brush of teeth against him, Cassian let of a quiet grown and knocked his head back, slightly thrusting his hips forward, allowing Elena to take more of him. The ecstasy in his face was apparent, for each flick up her tongue sent bolts of electricity through him that threatened to send Cassian over the edge. Cassian knotted her hair in his hands and moved with her fluid up and down motion over him.

Elena smiled at his cockiness and released her mouth from around him. Slight disappointment sang in his eyes, which soon turned to feline amusement as Elena began to straddle him. Elena teased by hovering her entrance over his cock. Each brush of her warm skin made his body jolt, desperate to take in every bit of her. Gradually Elena leaned down and softly kissed him. Cassian again grasped her face and brought her closer to his. As they kissed, Elena reached down between her legs and guided his cock toward her entrance. With a thrust of his hips, Cassian sheathed himself inside of her.

Once inside, they both let out a faint moan. Cassian balked as he felt Elena's muscles clench and shift around him. It took a moment for him to steady himself before he started a languid thrusting motion, pulling himself in and out of his mate. Elena moved closer to Cassian, so they collided chest to chest. She began to kiss Cassian over and over, deepening the kiss with every second. Her lips traveled down his jaw and nipped at his ear, sending waves of heat coursing through their bodies with every touch. In mid-kiss, Cassian lifted his mate remaining sheathed inside of her as he escorted her to the nearest bedroom.

Elena wrapped her bare legs around him and sent a barrage of kisses toward her mate. Once in the room, Cassian placed her at the edge of the bed and continued his gentle movements. When he noticed her gasps increasing and breath quickening, he increases his speed. Her body danced with every movement till he felt Elena shatter around him. As a wave of pleasure coursed through her, Elena reached for a nearby pillow and covered her mouth to muffle her gasps, which did little good.

As Cassian worked her through release, he too found himself release and let out a gasp and shudder before collapsing on top of his mate. They lay holding each other in a sweaty heap, still gasping for breath. Sleep soon found the pair, and they lay tangled up together and gripping the other so hard as if in fear that to let go would mean their mate would slip away forever.


	2. paintings

When Cassian awoke, he turned his head, expecting to find his sleeping mate. Instead, he was greeted with an empty space and cold sheets. Cassian quickly jolted up and began to massage his temples, trying to rouse the previous night from his mind. For a brief second, he believed he might have dreamed the whole night up. No, the air still permeated with her warm sent, and the tangled sheets were all he needed to prove the result of last night. 

A slight wave of panic bombarded him, and a stream of worry coursed through him. All Cassian could think about was the fact that his mate was nowhere around, and he could not endure the thought of losing her again. Just when panic started to envelop him, Cassian heard a joyful laugh spread throughout the house. The lovely sound sent waves of calm throughout his tense body. Silently Cassian crept across the floor to the nearest armorer and snatched up a pair of extra boxers that the magical cabin provided. Cassian exited the room and saw his beautiful mate draped in his tunic that barely covered her ass. Her stunning onyx hair was tied up, in a messy braid, and she dawned a pair of mismatched socks. Cassian leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms, admiring the beauty and grace she admitted. 

He watched her move about the small kitchen grabbing this and that and standing on her tippy toes to reach some spices for whatever she was making. As he looked upon her, he again noticed the whip marks that peaked out over her legs. The same sadness and anger that he felt last night smacked him again. But then that voluminous laugh entrenched the house, washing away the pain. At the happy noise, Cassian walked over to Elena and wrapped his hands around her thin waist and nuzzling his head in her neck, leaving kisses behind as he made his way up to her ear. Again, Elena let out another giggle Cassian, then pulled his head away,

"You know," he said with a cocky smirk, " I have never had a female laugh at my kisses. Feel free to ask a few, and they would happily agree."   
Elena rolled her eyes and playfully flicked Cassian on the nose, her smile never faltering.

"No dumbass." She said with a loving smack. " I'm not laughing at your kisses. I'm laughing at the fact we had sex in a room full of paintings of our friend's eyes staring at us." 

Cassian tipped his head back and roared with laughter. He hadn't even registered the prying eyes of his friends during the heat of the moment. With that, he turned toward the pictures and gave the painting of Azeril and Rhys air high fives. That led to Elen joining him in his boisterous laughing. She then paused her cooking and walked to where Cass was standing and looped her arms around his waist, prompting him to wrap one of his around her, the other position on his hip. As they stared at the pictures of their friend's tears sprung to Elena's eyes. It had been over 400 years since she had last seen them. Elena glanced over the paintings. Her eyes hovered over a pair of eyes that were unfamiliar to her. 

"Whose that," she said, pointing to the steel blue-grey eyes staring back at her. 

"Oh, that's Feyre; she's Rhy's mate!"

Elena wriggled out of her mate's grasp. Eyes wide and bright with joy as she exclaimed, "Rhys has a mate?! After 500 years, I never thought that day would come. This girl must be fucking tough if she's willing to put up with him and the inners circles antics for the rest of eternity." 

"Feyre most certainly is. The moment she walked into his life, she had changed it for the better. She's also not afraid to call Rhys out on his shit and has a priceless sense of humor, like yours truly." 

Elena rolled her eyes at the comment. "I'm assuming she's the one to paint these because the rest of you don't have an artistic bone in your body!"

"Hey!" Cassian exclaimed, laughter filling his voice. "I'll have you know that I can draw a pretty compelling stick figure." Cassian gave Elena a playful jab with his finger, which she quickly batted away. Before he could grab her again, Elena turned on her heels and sauntered over to the stove, and began to ladle her steaming concoction into a few bowls. 

"I didn't know you could cook," Cass blurted, eating a pointed look from his mate.

"Oh shut up, my cooking wasn't even that bad," Elena said, each word laced with a smile. 

"You have got to be kidding me. I remember each meal you cooked when we were kids at the Illyrian training camps. You'd have to scrape it off the pan with a chisel. Even if it wasn't burnt, to high heaven, it still wasn't editable. Az and I couldn't even eat it, and we grew up hungry." 

" Well, fortunately for you, I've picked up a few tricks over the centuries," Elena said, placing the bowl by the chair Cas was sitting in. She set a strange dish in front of Cassin. The meal almost looked like a rock that was sliced, in half, with toothpicks sticking out of the sides. In the middle was a creamy buttery-like substance. The questioning smirk and raised eyebrows had Elena doubling over in laughter. 

"It's called Uni, you big baby. It's a sea urchin. I learned how to make it when I was hopping from world to world, trying to make it back to Pythian. Out of all the food I have tasted over the years, this is one of my favorites. I found the recipe on a land called Jidar. It's a world almost entirely engulfed in water, so seafood is quite popular there." 

Elena then pulled back Cassian's chair and properly plopped herself in his lap, looping an arm around the back up his neck. Without a word, she picked up the little yellow part of the sea urchin with her fingers and held it up to Cassian's mouth. With a slight smile, Cassian's lips parted, excepting the treat. The sweat buttery sea urchin practically melted in his mouth. As she went to pull her fingers away, Cassian grabbed her wrist and licked the remnants off her fingers. Her expression turned focused as she felt Cassian grow harder underneath her. She swiftly ground her hips against him and swiveled, so she was straddling her mate. Elena let out a low moan as Cassian began to kiss her neck and moved his hands over her peaked breast. She brought his face closer to her chest and buried him in her breasts. Cassian then lifted Elena, her legs still wrapped around him as she deepened the kiss. Their tongues collided and intertwined as he strode to the bedroom and slammed the door behind them. 

Once they finished, the bedroom was a disaster. Sheets were torn, pictures were hanging off-kilter or smashed on the floor, and there was an abundance of feathers floating around the space. Cassian and Elena lay panting and tangled in the remaining blankets. Elena turned to her side, propping her head upon her forearm and elbow, and faced Cassian.

"I want to go back to Velaris. I want to be in the townhouse again and meet with our friends for a long-overdue reunion." Elena's violet eyes sparkled as she spoke, knotting a piece of a torn blanket she was staring at. "Besides "general," shouldn't you get back to training you Illyrian warriors. I bet the whole system is falling apart without you there," she said sarcastically.

"I've got to say I love it when you call me general," Cassian said flirtatiously and propped his head up under the crock of his arm and stared at his mate. "Besides their big boys, I think they can handle themselves for a few days without me." Elena reached over and playfully smacked his chest with a thud.

"I'm serious! Plus, I think it would be best if you hid in the mountains for the beginning part of the reunion because I know Rhys would tear you limb from limb if he knew I came to see your fist. 

"I would Like to see him try," Cassian said barking, out a laugh. "But your right. I'll come back after a few hours of you being home and crashing the reunion party. Anyway, I should probably piece together what's even left of my worries. They do tend to get antsy if I'm not there to call them out on their bullshit." 

"You certainly think highly of yourself," Elena said with a smirk. 

"Why yes. Yes, I do. And I think after what you just experienced, you should agree."

Elena just rolled her eyes and tumbled off the bed; and sauntered over to the bathing room, slightly swinging her hips as she walked. Beckoning, Cassian to join her. Without hesitation, Cassian dashed toward the open bathroom door and drew Elena into the shower. After they emerged from the steamy bathroom and toweled off, Cassian dawned his Illyrian leather from the other day, and Elena snagged a modest pale grey dress from the closet that was most likely Amerens. Her long onex hair curled at the tips, and little droplets of water still splashed from them onto the floor. 

Cassian noticed how she made sure every scar or talisman that was engraved on her body was covered. He saw how she wasn't ready to show that piece of herself to the others. Before Cassian flew out the door, he pulled his mate in a tight embrace. He grabbed her hand and brought them to his lips for a quick kiss. Cassian knew that if he tried to say goodbye, he would end up trying to bed her again. 

Instead, he opted for a lingering kiss on the lips, and then he was off. 

Once in the sky and out of the cabin, he felt the little tug of the bond. This time he cherished the feeling of knowing his mate was safe. In the air, the mating bond began to chafe. The need to protect Elena overwhelmed him to the point he had to land. Once on the ground, he started to run to the camp as fast as he could to work off any built-up aggression from the bond. When he was running, he remembered how Rhys reacted to his taunting: after he mated with Feyre, and understood why he pummeled him into the ground. The frozen wind and blinding snow nipped and tore at his skin. Shards of ice lodged into the crevasses of his leathers, leaving red splotches in their wake. The frigid climate stifled any lingering aggression and distracted Cassian from the abrasive bond. After his nerves settled, Cassian took to the skies and sored back to his armies.


	3. Reunion

Before she left the cabin, Elena quickly went over all the information Cassian had recited about the last 400 years that she missed. She was a collage of nerves. As she paced the floor, reciting the story in her head over and over again. 

After the urge to vomit had subsided, Elena took one last deep breath and winnowed into the library at the townhouse. Once inside, she studied the ornate rugs that brought vibrant color to the room. Solstice decoration and pieces of torn wrapping paper still littered the room. Elena ran her fingers across the countless spines of the musty books. In the library, a tickle of memories filled her heart. She remembered how her mother would read to her and Rhys here, how they would climb to the top of the bookshelves and jump off, spreading their wings to catch their fall. 

She recalled how she would hide in here and pour her heart and soul into a book and become enveloped in the characters and make-believe worlds. She couldn't sense any of her family in the house and assumed they must be out on the town. Deciding to wait for them in the library, she grabbed the nearest book, settled into a large winged back chain, and started flipping through the pages, warming herself by the crackling fire. After a few minutes of skimming the novel, a rumbling sound of footsteps sounded towards the door. Within seconds, the library door swung open, and a radiant woman with flaming red cheeks and sower expression that could kill stormed through the room: snatched a book and sat down in the corner with a thump. 

The information: Cassian left gave little doubt in Elena's mind that the fiery beast crouched in the corner was the one and only Nesta Archeron. Elena closed her book and stood and walked over to the intimidating sister.

"Hi, my name is Elena. I'm Rhy's sister," Elena said with false confidence and an outstretched hand. 

Without even a glance away from her book Nesta got up and started to walk to the door.

" I don't care who you are: just leave me alone.' 

Elena just stood in the empty room, shock coating her face. It took her a moment to realize that her arm was still outstretched. She then turned on her heels, settled back into her chair with a book in hand, and continued waiting for her family to arrive home. 

Mor was the first to stumble out of the bar along with Feyre. The two of them had a little more to drink that than Rhys and Az, well Az, in fact, didn't indulge at all, but he seemed content to see the rest of the group saunter onto the dance floor, drinks in hand. Mor and Feyre were linked arm in arm singing a merry drinking song, slurring their words as they went. 

As they trotted down the street they bumped into a few lamp posts and street signs, eliciting and facepalm reaction from Az. Rhys just laughed at his mate and cousin. Amren, still nursing a drink as the group walked back to the townhouse. It had been a while since everyone was together and happy. Like truly happy. 

Even with Cassian out deciphering who in the Illyrian army were planning on rebelling. For the first time in a long time, the group didn't have to worry about keeping velaris safe or the threat of an incoming invasion. Rhys drank up the laughter and joy they experienced tonight and stored it in his memory for whenever he might be in a desperate need to smile in the future. As the group approached home, Az began to stiffen. Wordlessly he looked to his friend and noticed the dark shadows commencing to build around the spymaster. Rhys drifted into his brother's mind and taped on his mental shield, which Az quickly let him cross. 

"What's going on," Rhys whispered into Az's mind.

Azriel's deep husky voice sounded in the high lord's head. "There is something amis, but I can't quite place what it is. I'll let you know when I have more information."

What the spymaster said did little to assuage Rhys's climbing heartbeat.  
When they entered the townhouse, something was awry. Everyone in the gilded foyer stiffened, and Mor And Feyre became the picture of sobriety. There was an irregular presence that settled on the group. Rhys's mind churned. This house, the city, was entrenched in binding magic that protects all those who inhabited them. Not even Helion Spellcleaver could tear them down. And the only people that could enter, let alone winnow into the home without his expressed permission, was Feyre, Rhys, and his immediate family if any of them were still alive. The family ushered themself into the dining room, ready to make a game plan for the unwelcome intruder.

Engrossed in her book Elena didn't even register the presence of her older brother in the house. Instead, she was quietly humming an old song that her mother used to sing to her when she was sick. She remembered how when you snag in this room, the sound could be faintly heard, in every corner of the house. A faint smile crept onto her lips when she recalled how Rhys and Cas would try to scare Azriel by howling like a banshee into one of the air vents of this room. And when the sound reached the aspiring spymaster, he would practically jump out of his skin, sending shadows into every nook of the home. But, more often or not, the ghost-like wailing would frighten the then little Elena and send her crying into her mother's arms. Without her realizing it, the tune she was silently humming had become audible. And the lyrics fell out of her mouth and seeped into the walls. 

Yesterday a child came out to wander.  
Caught a dragonfly inside a jar  
Fearful when the sky was full of thunder  
And tearful at the falling of a star  
And the seasons, they go round and round.  
And the painted ponies go up and down.  
We're captive on the carousel of time.  
We can't return: we can only look.  
Behind, from where we came.  
And go round and round and round, in the circle game.

Feyre stood around the large dark oak dining table, watching her friends softly converse about strategies on how to handle the trespasser. All of a sudden, a pleasant melody drifted into the room. Feyre's eyes shot to Rhysands. 

A whirlwind of emotions played across his typically stoic features. Feyre soon found herself placing a hand on her mate's black adamant mental shields. Within moments a crack appeared through the dark material, just large enough to let her slide through. Once inside, Feyre was almost knocked off her feet from the bombardment of emotion that ran through Rhys's mind vying to get to the surface. 

An onslaught of panic, love, joy, fear, grief, loss, and anger played through her mate's mind. When she was finally able to pull herself out of his head, Feyre noticed how Rhys was struggling to remain standing. Az and Mor shared the same horrified and confused expression. And Ameron, a slight hint of sadness, peaked through onto her face. Feyre silently slipped her hand into Rhys's like perfect puzzle pieces. 

The inner-circle took their time walking towards the drifting melody, noting how it seemed to emanate from the library. It was Rhys who placed his palm on the solid wooden door. Then he yanked open the entrance to the library. The parted door revealed a small female quietly singing to herself from the velvet wingback chair, book in hand. The lovely female had long onex hair that drifted past her shoulders and ended in a slight curl. Her skin was porcelain pale, but her cheeks were rosy, and lips accented the colorful hue. The female seemed to register our presence and look up from her book. 

When she did, Feyre was able to catch a glimpse of her enchanting violet eyes. They were the same violet eyes that housed her mate. Mor let out a stifled gasp covered her mouth, and fell into Azriel. Az, on the other hand, grasped onto the nearest bookshelf, steading both himself and Mor. The bookcase groaned under the pressure, but the spymaster just squeezed harder till his knuckles turned white. Amren eyes wide wrapped her slender arm around herself and gently rocked back and forth, emitting stifled sobs. Rhys took about four running steps before falling to his knees. 

Tears were flowing down his face as he crouched on his knees. His head rested in the palm of his hands, covering his now reddened face. His jet black hair fell forward in disarray and moved back and forth as his shoulders heaved with sobs. The high fae female too was on the floor. Soon she started crawling to the high lord, as if unable to stand. When she reached Rhys, she was so close their knees were practically touching. The mysterious female took both hands and cupped Rhys's face in her palm, slowly drawing him out of his stupor. When he finally looked up, the violet eyes staring back at him were also swimming with tears. 

He too clasped the female face in his palms and let out a mixture of a cry and laugh. Disbelief and joy clouded the High lord's expression. The pair rose slightly and snatched each other up in a bone-crushing embrace, tears spilling onto the clothes of the opposite. Without losing another moment, Azriel, Amren, And Mor rush to the pair entwined on the floor. 

A cry of disbelief sprang from Elena's lips. Her brother's tight embrace squeezed the air from her lungs, but she didn't care. Elena was home again and reunited with the people she love and who loved her. After a moment, she felt Azriel's rough, scarred hands brush over her slender frame. She felt Mor's silky soft hair tickle her cheek as the feisty female also wrapped her arms around the siblings. Then Amrens soft sent filled Elena nose, sending tendrils of calm down her mind. Elena tentatively pulled away, not wanting to leave the arms of her family. 

Once she did, Elena took a slender finger and began to brush the remaining tears off the face of her brother and quickly wipe them off on the floor. The whole group crowded around her in a semi-circle. Mor latched onto Azriel with a smile peeking through shoulder racking sobs. Even Az and Amren had tears lining their eyes, but amren's rare but bright smiles encompassed the room. Azriel even stashed away any ounce of shadow that usually protruded from the spymaster. The only person who wasn't smiling was Rhysand. Sadness glimmered in his violet eyes as he clutched her.   
His voice emerged as a wavering whisper. 

"I thought you were dead." Rhys choked out. "Your wings were stolen from you and displayed in the spring court manner. For over four hundred years, I have mourned you. All of us have." his voice rose as he said those words. 

Passion and pain stained every one of them. "Where have you been all this time?" The small smiles from the inner circle had faded and replaced with the same questioning expression. 

Elena's face fell to the ground and she withdrew her hands and placed them in her lap. She understood the pain Rhys was feeling. He deserved to know what happened to her. But she couldn't stomach the thought of reliving the past four hundred years. She couldn't revisit the horrors she had faced during her journey home. Instead, she offered the bare minimum of an explanation. 

"For my protection, a spell was used to cast me out of this universe and place me into another. When I was gone, I spent my time hopping from land to land to return to Pythian." 

The painful frustration still swam in her brother's eyes. At the look he gave her, Elena felt prangs of defensiveness crept up on her. She knew her big brother was having trouble absorbing everything that just happened in a span of five minutes, but she still felt the need to defend herself. 

" Rhys, you have to understand you got it lucky in this situation." Elena paused when she saw the bewilderment take over Rhys's face. Before he could utter a word, she held up a steady finger towards him, preemptively silencing him. "Yes, you had to deal with unmanageable loss. But Rhys, you got to grieve and mourn and find closure. I had to go without that luxury for over 400 years. I had to push everything down and place all my energy into returning home. The entire time I had no idea whether you or the rest of my family was still living. I had to stomach the idea of coming home to a Prythian that I didn't recognize. A Prythian void of the people and places I love." Elena sucked in a sob and stared at the hovering fae light in an attempt to stifle the tears demanding to be unleashed again. "But I'm home, I'm safe, and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." At the last remark, an identical smile tugged at the siblings' lips. 

As the mood in the room began to lighten again, Elena felt a small tug on the matting bond and a warm hand on her mental shields.

Knock, knock. I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Cassian whispered down the bond, sending gentle strokes against her diamond metal shields. 

Nah. Right now, everyone is hanging out in the library. I don't think a single person had looked away from me. I'm not even sure if Rhys has blinked yet. 

Cassian's deep laugh sounded through her head, bringing a brighter smile to her face. 

To be fair had we not been as busy as we were in the cabin, I don't think I would have blinked either. Cassian's tone suddenly became serious. Elena, every time I think out of you, my heart stops, and I can't breathe. I feel as if I could crawl out of my skin from being so far away. My heart, my soul, my body, and my mind belong to you. Every curve, every bump, every bruise, every scar, every lock of hair, every tendril of you is dear to me. You make me feel strong and weak. And during your absence, there was not a single day where the thought of you didn't torment my mind or steal my breath. There was never a night too cold or too long where the echo of your voice didn't lull me to sleep. Seeing you again makes me realize that I would rather die, undergo a lifetime of torment, or give up my wings rather than see you in pain. There is nothing in the world I love or could ever love so well as the love I feel for you. 

And then he was there, standing at the edge of the room tentatively leaning against the door frame. His face was tinged pink from the cold, and his wings were safely tucked away. The moment Elena's eyes connected with her mate, she dropped the hand that was squeezing Mors and sprinted toward him. She collided with his chest with a hard thud and snaked her arms around his neck. Cassian lifted her off the ground and twirled the pair around. Cassian slowly pulled her down, and the moment Elena's feet touched the floor, she enveloped Cassian in a kiss. 

She didn't care who was in the room staring at them. She didn't mind that her extremely protective brother was probably struck dumb at the sight, or Mor would mostly be jumping up and down, squealing and clapping her hands together. Or that Amren and Az were probably, giving each other sly smiles. For all of a moment, it was just her and Cassian in the world, and everything else faded around them. 

Down the bond, Elena whispered, whatever our souls are crafted of, ours were forged from the same elements. With certainty, I can tell you that there are no limits to the stars, and there are an infinite amount of numbers in the universe, and that is the only conceivable way I can measure the love I feel for you. My affection is unwavering and infinite. My desire for you will never dim. The only thing I ask from you is that whenever you feel doubt in yourself or when your confidence is shattered and self-worth is in doubt, please then look at yourself through my eyes and understand how nothing in this would ever smother the light I hold for you. Break my heart. Smash it. Shred-it. Cast it to the winds or stars. It was only ever made for your hands to hold. Cassian, I love you too. 

The look that settled onto our family's face was pure aw. Elena knew that sooner or later, Rhys would pull her mate aside, and give him the big brother talk. Hell, they might pummel the snot out of each other for the fun of it. But, they would cross that bridge when we get there. Until then, everyone made their way to the dining room and were greeted with a warm display of simmering food.


	4. Chapter 4

The dining hall was filled to the brim with joy and laughter. Beautiful bright smiles were plastered on everyone's face as they passed around an immaculate bottle of champagne and began telling stories from the past 400 years. Even Az seemed to be enjoying himself, his shadows nowhere to be seen. The sparkling atmosphere left no lingering feeling of uneasiness or awkwardness. It almost felt like nothing had changed between the group and its dynamic. Nesta and Elain also joined the group's meal, Lucian, who Cass informed her was Elains mate and one of Feyres's friends from the spring court, was currently off on the continent trying to forge new ties to the human realm. It shocked Elena when it was Elain who was first to ask about her time jumping from realm to realm. 

"Is there anything you miss about the other worlds?" Elain asked with gentle curiosity. The whole room went still and stared at Elena in anticipation of her response. Cassian who was sitting next to his mate quietly reached under the table and placed a calming hand upon her knee. Elena merely smiled and plopped a piece of food in her mouth, carefully contemplating what she might want to say. 

"You know I've got to say I'm going to miss the assortment of books I got to read, especially the romances." With her answer, the tension in the room began to drift away. Cassian gave his mate a curious smile and arched an eyebrow in playful questioning. 

"Would you care to indulge us in telling what our literature is missing?" Feline amusement danced in his tone. 

"Well, what was pretty common amongst the romance books was that they all had a higher level of smut. If you compared them to a few of the spicy scenes you might find in the books at our library, most authors would be considered prudes." Cassian and Rhys tipped their heads backed and laughed. Az Mor and Feyre soon joined in. " Nesta, from what I heard you enjoy to occasional romance or two, I can guarantee the one I read you would have loved." Cassian spits out his drink, and Rhys about choked on his dinner. When Elena glanced at Feyre, her lips drew together to keep from laughing. Nesta, on the other hand, had a deep blush forming on her face. 

Without looking up from her plate, she barely mumbled, "Who are you to say what I would like and dislike."

Elena replied matter of factly, "You're right, I don't, but what I do know is that it's very hard to turn those types of books down. I mean, it's practically porn on paper." Confusion drifted over her family's faces. Elena forgot that what she was referring to wasn't in Pythian. "Oh, I forgot that you don't know what porn is!" 

"Care to explain?" Amren drawled out.

"Ok, but you've been warned," she said, dawning a crooked smile. She waved a hand through the air producing a thin dark grey cloud. The center began to glow and present an image that Elena had in her mind. The glowing center softly faded into the edges of the cloud, emitting a hazy feeling. The room was in awe. Her family had never seen this specific display of magic before.

Where did you learn to do that? Cassian said down the bond. 

After being gone for so long, you better believe that I picked up a few tricks or two along the way.

Without missing a beat, Elena launched into her explanation. "Porn is a moving picture of people having sex. Across many planets and worlds, people watch it for fun. The moving pictures are displayed on devices, some big others small." The cloud that hovered above the dining table began to clear in the middle and displayed the devices in question. "Sometimes, people gather in special theaters to watch it." 

"Too bad you're mated now Cass because I bet you and Mor would have had a grand old time going to one of those theaters," Amren said while taking a sip from her wine glass. 

The whole room erupted in laughter except Nesta and Elain, who were clearly uncomfortable. Elena could tell that Elain had regretted asking the question in the first place now, and the thought made her smile grow. With a swipe of her hand, the cloud dissolved as quickly as it appeared. The group continued chatting at the table well into the night. Nesta and Elain, on the other hand, had retired to their own rooms. Or, in Nesta's case, her apartment. With the sisters gone, Rhys looked over to his sister and asked.

"So what big plans do you have tomorrow. Or are you just planning on hiding away in Cassian's room to enjoy the mating bond," he said with amusement dancing back into his eyes. 

" Actually, I was planning and heading over to the spring court. I have some long overdue unfinished business," Elena said casually without taking her eyes of the wine glass twirling in her hands. 

The whole room went quiet. Cassian choked on his drink Rhysands hand curled into fists, squeezing the arm of the wooden chair into splinters. All color had drained from Feyre and Mor's face while Amren looked as stoic as ever, watching Az retreat into shadows. Rhys's expression prompted everyone but Cassian and Feyre to leave the room. 

" Elena, I can't let you go back there. After what they did to you over there, I can't take the chance of losing you again." Rhys practically yelled. His voice began to crack as he ushered out each pain ladened word. 

"Let me!?" she spat back. "Rhys, I am not a child anymore now. I am not duty-bound to you. So I have no obligation to follow your orders." 

" I am not saying this as a high lord. I am saying this as your older brother. You should not step foot in the spring court." 

"Or what! You'll lock me up. Because then you'll be just as bad as Tamlin." The words hit Rhysand like a slap to the face. Painful memories lay in both his and Feyres' expressions. For a split, second Elena regretted her words, but she quickly shoved those feelings down. Instead, she stood up, placed her palms flat on the table, and met her brother's unwavering stare. 

"Elena, I don't want you to go because I wasn't able to protect you before," Rhys yelled back, tears springing to his eyes. "I was supposed to protect both you and mom, and I failed! That guilt has lived inside of me for 400 years! " He said, also standing. 

"Rhys," Elena said softly. She then withdrew her hands from the table and walked over to her brother. Once standing in front of him, Elena reached down and grasped both of his hands in hers. Raising them slightly and meeting his gaze as she did so. 

"Rhys," she said in a gentle, loving whisper. "It was never your job to protect me. I was an adult and very capable of making my own stupid decisions. I never blamed you for anything that happened. In a way, I am glad some of it did. Without being sent away, I don't think I would have accepted my matting bond: If I wasn't sent away, I would probably still be running off, making poor life choices, and digging my own grave. Rhysand, it's time you forgave yourself. Rhysand, I love you so much it causes me physical pain to see you so hurt." Elena silently glanced over to Feyre and knew she could feel the same pain her mate was feeling. 

Elena then brought her brother closer and stretched her tiny arms around his muscular body, attempting to envelop him in a hug. It took a moment for Rhys to accept the token of affection, but he soon found himself wrapping his arms around his little sister. 

" I don't think I know how to forgive myself," Rhys said, voice shaking. 

"Well, you're just going to have to learn," said Elens with a whisper of a smile returning to her face. "Also, if it makes you feel better, you are more than welcome to join me on my endeavor to spring court." 

"I think I might have to take you up on that offer," Rhys retorted with a similar ghost smile pressed to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying my story. please leave any comments or suggestions you might have that could improve my weighting. I am always looking for more ways to grow as a writer.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena stocked through the bedroom that she would share with Cass for the time being and slumped onto the bed. Cassian trailed behind her, worry and pain still plastered onto his face from what Elena had just revealed from her exile. Without saying a word, he closed the door, which emitted an annoying creak. With the door, closed Cassian leaned his head against the solid frame as tears threatened to emerge. Without looking towards his mate, Cassian let out a low whisper.

"Are you ok," the Illyrian general squeaked out.

"No. But I will be." Elena said. Something in her voice eased the tension Cassian held, he lifted his head and walked over to the bed, and fell onto the luxurious sheets. With his arms splayed over his head and the seam of his shit slightly elevated, exposing his muscular midriff, Cassian turned to Elena and took in everything that she was to him.

"What do you need from me right now.'

"I need a distraction," Elena muttered with unwavering calm.

In an instant, she pivoted her body so that she was straddling her mate.

"Well, that I can certainly do," Cassian said with mysterious amusement. His hand migrated past Elena's thighs and clutched her hips as she bent down and furiously kissed him. Suddenly she stopped, lifted her chest off him, and stared down at her mate. She planted her hands at the top of his chest. With charged silence, Elena took both hands and gripped the top of Cassian's tunic. She then swiftly ripped it straight down the seams. Sending buttons flying across the room, emitting tiny pops and clanks as they landed in disarray. Elena made a trail of kisses along Cassian's trousers, nipping lightly along the way. The sheer excitement that was blazing in Cassian's eye about did her in. Elena had to squeeze her thighs together to maintain her composure. Only when she arrived at the waistline of her mate's trousers, did she remember her mission. With agonizing precision Elena teasingly undid his belt, placing small kisses along each loop of the beltline. Belt still in hand, Elena sprang to her feet and ensnared Cassian's wrists in a tight knot. Before he could let out a word of protest, she had already bound the other side of the leather to the bed frame. Cassian let out a dark chuckle and bit his lip as he gazed upon her handiwork.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Elena said in a sultry, smooth voice.

With a slight shake of his hand's bound hands, Cassian rattled the bedpost.

"This was not what I had envisioned when you said you needed a distraction," Cassian said, gleeful excitement flooded his expression.

" Ah, but this way, I will be able to benefit more at witnessing your undoing. " At those words, Cassian let out a small moan, sending shivers of pleasure and anticipatory excitement down Elena's spine. And with that, Elena sated herself between her mate's thigs and slid off his pant in a single fluid motion. With the trousers cast aside, Elena was able to take in the full majesty that was Cassian. With her mate laid bare before her, Elena was able to revel in his contoured muscles and beauty. Just looking at him fueled a lively fire inside her core. Elena reached up and softly dragged a single finger over Cassian's smooth skin of his abdomen. She made idle teasing circles as she traced her hand closer to his waistline. As her finger drifted lower, Cassian let out a shudder and a small string of curse words. A line of goose flesh appeared in the wake of Elena's finger. Slowly her finger crept to the part Cassian desperately wanted her to touch. Instead of giving him that satisfaction, Elena lifted her hand off his chest and planted light feathery kisses on the inner corners of his thighs. She bit her lip to prevent a smile from emerging. She delicately brushed her finger along Cassian's cock, which hardened in an instant. With two fingers barely brushing his length as Elena stroked down. Which sent shock waves through Cassian, causing his cock to twitch and hips to buck.

"Please!" Cassian hissed along with a slur of half heartened curse words, and he pushed his head further back into the pillow as Elena sensually stroked him again. Long before she tied him up, Elena had decided to make her mate work for his release a sly smile emerged at the thought. She then brought her mouth down and began to kiss and lick everywhere except the place Cassian's body begged her to touch. Elena's mouth drifted closer and began to make lite kisses along with her mate's length, barely touching the delicate skin as she went. The light touching left Cassian in utter ruins, and Elena took pleasure in noting how uneven Cassian breath had become. Cassian ached for more friction. He ached for her mouth. Tentatively, Elena kissed Cassian's tip and brushed her tongue against it as her hand gripped around the base of Cassian's length. She slowly began to increase the pressure of her stroking tongue, still not ready to indulge Cassian with the entirety of her mouth. Cassian's moans began to get louder and more frequent. The sound of her mate's pleasure was music to Elena's ears. She would be content to tease him forever, to relish in his pleasure and playful torment. Elena knew she could spend the rest of eternity worshiping him in this way. In between gasps, Cassian managed to conjure up a few breathless words.

"I think you just might kill me," he said, hips bucking and breath raged. Elena couldn't help but smile as she placed her opposite hand on Cassian's midriff and pushed his elevated hips back onto the bed with charged energy.

"Now," Elena said with authority and confidence hanging in her voice. " I will put my mouth on you, only if you agree not to come until I give you permission." As she said this, Elena lifted her head and grasped Cassian's chin. With another slight stroke of her other hand, Cassian's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he let out a hungry groan.

"I..I...I promise." Cassian sputtered between ragged breaths.

"Good." Elena purred, and she dove down and took in her mate. With Cassina fully submerged, he let out a loud moan and tilted his head back further. At that moment, Cassian was at his mate's disposal. She took her time with the movement of her lips, tongue, and teeth. She wanted to savor every moment of the ecstasy that played on Cassian's face. His look alone made her wet and ready for him. Instead of giving in, Elena submerged that thought and delighted in the gasps and hisses Cassian let out along with a flourish of curse words. she taunted and teased him. She saw how her mate's knuckles had turned white, and he had squeezed his eyes shut in concentration. Wicked amusement filled Elena as she couldn't begin to think of what her mate had to imagine to prevent himself from cumming. Sweat started to accumulate on his brow as Elena continued her painfully slow strokes. After a few moments, Elena began to apply more pressure and speed. The accompanying groan that escaped Cassian was all the confirmation she needed to keep going.

"Please," Cassian murmured into the crook of his arm. "Ple-" Elena saw the release waiting to unleash itself underneath her fingers before the building tension could break free Elena ceased her stroking immediately, smiling as the playful gasp of frustration tumbling from his lips. She waited a few seconds to allow Cassian to recover before she continued her playful torment. When Elena continued, she reveled in the wetness that emerged on Cassian length as the slightest touch of her hand sent shivers and jolts through Cassian.

"Please, Elena, Please," Cassian pleaded, becoming more desperate by the second. The moment Elena took Cassian in her mouth again, he was silenced. The way her name fell from Cassian's mouth was exhilarating. As she continued the rapid motion with her mouth, she felt all of Cassian's muscles become taut. When she looked up, she found she met her mate's gaze and noticed how he would open his mouth, but no words came out. She instead tugged at the bond and felt the sheer desperation building up inside of him.

"Now," she commanded down the bond. And not a second later, Cassian's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he roared when he finally found his release. Warmth coated Elena's throat as she eased him throat upon his release, and there was nothing left but her shuddering mess of a mate. Cassian still hadn't been able to open his eyes when Elena reached up and untied him. After she cast the strained belt aside, she reached down and covered both herself and mate with a thin sheet. Elena clung to Cassian's sweaty body and rested her head on his chest, his heart thumping furiously. Once Cassian regained conscious thought, he wrapped his arms around her and brushed her luscious hair away from her face.

"I'm going to have to get back at you for that," Cassian said, hummer sliding through his words.

"I look forward to that," Elena said, brimming with smugness. In moments the pair had fallen fast asleep entangled in each other's arms.


End file.
